


Three's a Crowd

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry convinces Nick that they should get a kitten and drags a reluctant Nick down to the animal shelter. Harry is immediately smitten with Louis and convinces Nick to let them adopt him. Louis is smitten with Harry also, but not so much Nick. Nick is forced to watch while his new kitten tries to steal his boyfriend. This wasn’t exactly what he meant when he had said ‘lets get a cat.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on [tumblr](http://becauselouis.tumblr.com)

Nick arrived home from work to find his boyfriend of two years, Harry, waiting in the kitchen, dinner laid out on the table. Now it wasn’t that Harry didn’t cook for him – because he did all the time – but the spread Harry had set up that night was far beyond the normal selection for a two person dinner.

“What’s all this?” He asked, dropping his keys on the table by the door and crossing to the kitchen to greet his boyfriend with a kiss.

“Dinner.” Harry replied, grinning up at him. Nick rolled his eyes. Alright then. He’d find out what Harry was after soon enough.

The two chatted amongst themselves, barely making a dent in the giant pile of food set out by Harry and Nick was just contemplating whether or not he could fit in another serving of lasagne when Harry finally made his move.

“So I’ve been thinking.” He trailed off, Nick sitting a little straighter, ears pricking up.

“Yes dear?”

“Well I was at Niall’s today, and you know how he got another kitten to keep Zayn company while he was out?” Nick nodded. “Well we were talking and he said when he went to pick up Liam – that’s his new one – there were still a whole heap from that litter who hadn’t found homes yet. So I was thinking, we’ve got loads of space and we’ve been talking about pets for a while. Maybe we could go for a hybrid?”

Nick fixed Harry with a look. “We were talking about actual cats, Harold. You know a hybrid will be a lot harder to care for than a simple house cat.”

“But, Nick.” Harry pouted, his green eyes shining with disappointment. “You’ve met Zayn and you love him and Liam’s really great as well and they love Niall and Niall loves them and everyone’s happy all round. That could be us, Nick. Please?”

Harry’s lower lip jutted out even further, Nick helplessly tried to look anywhere other than the curly haired boy in front of him. Just when he thought Harry might have stopped, he chanced a glance out the side of his eye, only to find Harry’s pout still in full force.

“Harry.”

“Please, please, please?”

Nick sighed. He could feel his resolve crumbling around him like the biscuit bases on Harry’s cheese cakes.

“We can have a look.” He finally relented. Harry cheered, kicking his chair back and rounding the table to straddle Nick’s lap and pepper kisses all over his face.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“We’re just looking though, Harry. No promises.” Harry hummed in an entirely patronizing way, the sparkle in his eye not dying for a second. Nick felt a little wounded in his boyfriend’s lack of faith concerning his resolve.

The next day, walking through the animal shelter, Nick completely understood Harry’s lack of faith.

Harry was skipping along in front of him, cooing eagerly at the various kittens, some pressed up against the bars of their cages eagerly, others curled up in the shadows.

He watched Harry pat the head of a ginger cat named Ed and felt his heart melt a little. Who was he kidding? They were definitely going to be leaving with a kitten today.

They spent 20 minutes wondering around the shelter, Harry scratching at the ears nearly every kitten they passed before Nick saw Harry freeze up ahead, his gasp travelling down the hall.

“Nick!” He called, crouching down in front of a cage, eagerly scratching the ears of the kitten inside it.

Nick scuffled his feet a little, putting off the inevitable pleading eyes and pout he would be faced with when he reached Harry. He knew as soon as he reached the cage and found Harry petting the kitten’s caramel coloured ears, which poked out of the kitten’s perfectly windswept hair that Harry had found the one he wanted. Yep, they were getting a cat.

“Hey there little guy. What’s your name?” Harry cooed, moving his hair to scratch under the kitten’s chin now. The kitten (or should Nick call him a boy? He didn’t quite get the whole hybrid thing just yet) purred happily, tilting his head to nudge his scalp against Harry’s hand, prompting him to scratch behind his ears once more.

“Louis.” Came a small, shy voice from the kitten, who looked up at Harry with wide, adoring blue eyes.

“Hi Louis.” Harry murmured. “How would you like to come home with me and my boyfriend, Nick?”

Harry motioned for Nick to come closer and Nick did, crouching down next to Harry to meet who was apparently his new kitten.

“Hi Louis.” Louis tore his eyes away from Harry, to sweep quickly over Nick in what he felt was an entirely too judging way for someone who was half cat and looking to be adopted into his home.

“Are you sure about this one, Haz?” Nick asked, feeling a little put out by the kitten’s obvious dismissal of him. He knew it was too late though. Harry was enchanted and Louis was the same.

Harry merely nodded, refusing to tear his eyes away from Louis who was staring back at him equally smitten.

“I’ll go find someone then, yeah?” He was ignored, so he set off to find the minder and begin working on the paperwork.

He was sure he was just overreacting and that Louis would like him after all, he was simply too enraptured by Harry – a feeling Nick could entirely relate too.

‘Everything will be fine.’ He told himself as he set to work signing various documents and being schooled on care instructions. ‘We’ll take him home, he’ll settle in and once he’s actually gotten to know me he’ll be fine.’

Nick had never been more wrong about something in his whole life.

They had gotten Louis home and he had immediately run, Harry trailing along after him, exploring their small apartment, climbing on the furniture and somehow managing to get into Nick’s sock drawer (Harry claimed to have had nothing to do with that but the smirk on his face said otherwise).

For the first week Nick was simply telling himself that Louis was still getting to know Harry, which was why the kitten didn’t really pay him any attention, but the second week rolled around and Nick found that Louis still wouldn’t give him the time of day.

A month in and Nick found it absolutely impossible to find any time with Harry alone, as Louis was always glued to his side. Nick would come home after finishing up his night show at radio 1, ready to cuddle up with his boyfriend, only to walk in and find Louis in his bed, curled up against Harry’s side, completely unwilling to move.

The first few times Nick told himself that they definitely weren’t smug looks Louis was throwing him from underneath Harry’s arms, no. The kitten was simply content. The third time it happened, Nick decided that, yes, he definitely wasn’t imagining this.

Not only had he wound up with a kitten who absolutely hated him, he had would up with a kitten who was absolutely determined to steal his boyfriend. Fan-bloody-tastic.

Frustrated as Nick was by Louis’s antics, he found them easy enough to deal with. Sure it was a little annoying that Harry told him he was simply imaging it when Nick brought up his concerns.

“Louis likes you just fine, Nick. Don’t be so dramatic.” He had insisted and Nick had simply shrugged his shoulders in defeat, eyes narrowing as Louis shot into the room, curling into Harry’s side and shooting him another triumphant gaze.

The final straw, however, came when Nick and Harry returned from their date night (Nick had finally managed to convince Harry to leave Louis’s side for one night), only to find Louis, naked and spread out across their bed, a light sheen of sweat across his chest, his brown tail twitching around his leg and his cock red and hard, leaking pre-come from the tip.

Harry had gasped out a surprised, “Louis!” Striding across the room in three large steps and crawling up beside the whimpering kitten.

“Please.” Louis had whimpered, gazing up at Harry desperately.

“Haz, just leave it. He can sort himself out.” Nick felt himself quickly growing impatient as Harry’s eyes swept between the two of them, his expression torn. “Harry.” His voice held a warning note now.

Harry bit his lip, looking at Nick one last time before turning his expression back to Louis. “Lou?”

“Harry. Please?” The kitten choked out, his eyes boring into Harry imploringly.

“I can’t just leave him like this, Nick. What if he’s in heat or something?”

And that was how Nick found himself, for the first time but certainly not the last, watching as his boyfriend fucked their kitten into their mattress. And there was that smug look from Louis over Harry’s shoulder. His life was fucking great.

After that, Harry fucking Louis in their bed while Nick watched on in growing frustration became a regular thing. And that bloody cat (Nick refused to acknowledge him by name now) just kept smirking at him when Harry wasn’t looking. That stupid animal knew exactly what he was doing, the little shit.

Nick tried to ignore Louis’s subtle but ever present jibes for Harry’s sake, who was slowly starting to realise that maybe Louis didn’t like Nick much after all.

Louis too was trying (when Harry was in the room), if by trying you meant he kept his smirks and eyebrow raises to a more minimal level, but Nick could feel everything bubbling to the surface and knew it was only a matter of time before something had to be done.

Everything came to a head when Nick came home from his meeting at lunch time, to find Louis, seated in the middle of the living room, surrounded by every single item of clothing Nick owned, right down to his socks and underpants.

He froze in the doorway, gaping at the mess the bloody cat had made. Anger welling up inside him, he turned his murderous gaze upon an extremely pleased looking Louis.

“You.” He pointed a finger at the kitten, striding across the room and yanking him up by the collar of the ridiculous striped shirt Harry liked to dress him in. “You are a bloody nuisance.”

Louis raised an eyebrow at him as if to say “so?” in a manner that was entirely too sassy for a cat.

“I don’t know what I’ve ever done to you, but I’ll have you know that if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t even be here right now. If I had said no, Harry would have left you there and you’d still be rotting away in that cage, so next time you’re cuddling up to my boyfriend or messing up my things, remember that I can easily send you back there. Harry will forget about you soon enough.”

Nick was breathing heavily, his eyes still narrowed, fist still bunched up in the striped material.

“You’re just jealous he likes me better.” Nick’s eyes narrowed further, reducing them to the tiniest of slits as he took in the longest sentence Louis had ever said to him in two months of living together.

There was nothing but the sound of Nick’s heavy breathing and Louis’s tiny growls, until Nick broke.

He yanked Louis in by his t-shirt, his free hand wrapping around the back of the kittens head, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss that was all tongue and teeth, Louis battling Nick for the control Nick was not willing to give him. It was time to teach the bloody cat a lesson.

He pushed Louis down on the couch, tumbling ungracefully on top of him, their lips glued together the entire time. They made quick work of each other’s clothing, tearing off the offending items, hips grinding together desperately searching for some form of friction.

It wasn’t long before Nick was pushing himself inside Louis, the kitten mewling eagerly, his legs wound around Nick’s waist, claws scraping down his back.

It was fast and it was so, so rough, but Nick would be damned if it wasn’t some of the greatest sex he had ever had.

Neither of them lasted long, Nick’s furious pace not allowing them to prolong the inevitable. Louis came with what was practically a howl, tightening around Nick, who groaned and released, filling Louis up with his come.

This was another thing that became regular after that.

On days when Harry was working, Nick would come home to find Louis surrounded by Nick’s shredded paperwork, or emptying Nick’s tube of hair gel out onto the carpet. Each time, Nick wouldn’t even bother to yell, instead sweeping across the room, gathering the kitten up in his arms and fucking him senseless on the nearest surface.

Harry had absolutely no idea what was going on. Nick didn’t feel guilty about not telling him because he didn’t want to deal with Harry trying to give them couples counselling or some rubbish like that in an attempt to make them get along. What they had worked. Angry sex worked.

Harry had noticed, however, that something was going on. The tension between his boyfriend and his kitten had definitely lessened, the two even starting to get on to a certain extent. He even tried bringing it up at one point, only to have Nick vehemently deny even the tiniest bit of tolerance for Louis, while Louis slunk his way into Harry’s lap, shooting daggers at Nick over his shoulder.

Harry dropped the subject after that and Nick thought they were off the hook. That is until Harry came home early from work the next week to find Nick furiously pounding into Louis against the wall in the hallway, surrounded by what appeared to be all of Nick’s shoes.

“I knew it!” He had shouted, pointing his finger dramatically at the two, an ecstatic grin on his face. “I knew you two would have to give into all that sexual tension eventually!”

Louis quickly shoved Nick off of him, stalking down the hallway to wrap around Harry, burying his face in Harry’s neck, refusing to look at Nick.

“This doesn’t mean anything, Haz.” Nick insisted, glaring at Louis who was now licking along Harry’s jawline.

“Come on guys, can’t you just try and get along? For me?” Harry pouted first at Nick, who’s shoulders slumped in defeat and then at Louis, pulling the kittens face out of his neck to look him in the eye.

And of course no one could possibly refuse Harry Styles’s infamous pout.

One month later, Nick found himself curled up on the couch, watching reruns of friends, Harry curled up on one side and Louis on the other. He and Louis had definitely been making an effort to get along for Harry’s sake and, much to Harry’s delight, it was mostly working.

Nick would never admit it but the past month he had felt himself growing attached to the kitten, not minding when Louis would wind himself around Harry, rather finding it endearing, or that, when Harry was busy, Louis would instead come and cuddle up to Nick whether he was on the couch watching telly or in bed reading. The sex had gotten even better as well. Sex with Harry and Louis by themselves was amazing. Sex with Harry and Louis together was bloody phenomenal.

In the short space of one month Nick had found himself growing quite content with the changes in their lifestyle and the third person in their relationship. He even found himself wondering how he and Harry had managed to last so long without Louis there with them.

And not that Nick would ever admit to it (especially to Harry, he was already too smug as is), but he actually found that he quite loved Louis now. And he reckoned that Louis may just feel the same way too. 


End file.
